Sunrise to Sunset
by WondaGal
Summary: Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett get to have kids because of Carlisle's discovery. But the two girls are threatened by the Volturi. Will the royal vampires get their hands on the girls or will the Cullens win the fight? R&R.
1. Discovery

AN: A new story answering the what ifs. Disclaimer is obvious and I think it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Discovery

(Esme-POV)

Carlisle had called a family meeting and now everyone was seated in the main room. My husband came downstairs and sat down on one of the couches.

"I have made a remarkable discovery," my love announced.

"What is it Carlisle?" Edward asked for the other's benefit.

"Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Bella, I've finished researching and I have a theory that it is possible for vampires to have children but it may vary depending on the person. For example if they've had a child before, then the chances are high," Carlisle told us. Rosalie frowned. She'd never had a child before, but wanted one badly.

"If a couple wishes to have a child then a surgery must be performed on the female vampire. I'll leave you to discuss it," Carlisle replied as he took me upstairs to talk.

* * *

><p>(Alice-POV)<p>

"What do you think, Jazzy?" I asked.

"I'd love to have a baby with you, but what if Carlisle's theory is only that, a theory?" Jasper told me.

"Jazz can't we at least try? If we fail at least we can say we tried, plus we'll still have Nessie even though we'll have to share her with the rest of the family," I told him.

"Alright let's do it," he conceded.

I dragged him up to Carlisle's office. Rosalie and Emmett were just leaving.

Rosalie smiled at me and then Jasper and I entered.

About an hour later we came out of the office. Now all we could do was hope.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	2. Four Weeks

AN: The birth. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Four Weeks

(Alice-POV)

Four weeks later, I was pregnant with Jasper's child. In order to satisfy the child's needs I had to drink human blood.

* * *

><p>(Jasper-POV)<p>

Alice was now sitting on the couch, sipping human blood from a glass. Throughout this entire experience, my self-control had improved greatly. Alice looked so content and happy. We both couldn't wait to see our little child.

Rosalie was seated in the arm chair, sipping human blood from a glass as well. Rosalie was pregnant as well, but her child was to be born after Alice's.

I was snapped out of my trance by Alice's scream. I scooped her up in my arms and took her to Carlisle office. Carlisle took one look at Alice.

"It's time. Jasper set her on the table and keep her as still and as calm as you can," he told me.

I did so and moments later I saw my daughter. We decided that if our child was a girl we would name her Cynthia Sapphire Whitlock, in honour of Alice's sister and my mother. Alice went into unconsciousness. I looked at Carlisle in worry.

"Don't worry Jasper, Alice will be fine. Her body just needs time to recover, give it some time," Carlisle told me.

Esme came and took Cynthia for her bath. Carlisle left and Esme returned Cynthia to me.

"Hey baby girl, I'm your Daddy," I told my little girl. She looked at me with interest. I felt her calming me down. It was like she was aware that I was worried about her Mother. Perhaps, she'd inherited my gift. She projected a vision to me. Alice was awake and we were all in the main room sitting on the couches, just spending time together as a family. I could actually feel the emotions in the vision. The vision faded and I called Carlisle.

"What is it Jasper?" he asked.

"I think Cynthia may have combined the gifts that Alice and I have. She doesn't just project emotions, she can project visions and I could feel the emotions coming from the vision," I told him.

"Will you show me what you showed you Father, Cynthia?" Carlisle asked her. She smiled at him and projected the vision to him. "I see what you mean Jasper and I think it's safe to say that this is her gift," Carlisle told me, "By the way when Alice wakes up, she'll need to hunt, so do take her out hunting before she meets her daughter."

"Of course," I replied.

* * *

><p>(Alice-POV)<p>

I woke up and found myself in Carlisle's office. I felt my stomach. Flat. Had it all been a daydream? Jasper was at my side.

"Jazz," I whispered, "Was it all just a daydream?"

"No, it was real. We have a daughter and she's downstairs waiting to meet you, but first you must hunt, then you may meet her. Carlisle thinks its better that way," Jasper told me.

"Alright let's go."

We jumped out the window and ran through the forest. We each took down a deer and fed. When we were full, we walked hand in hand back to the big house.

"Tell me something about her," I told him.

"Well, it's very clear that her hair is just like yours and her eyes are my pale green, human ones," Jasper told me, "She's also combined both of our gifts to create her own."

"How?"

"Well she can project emotions through her visions, she'll show you a vision and you can actually feel the emotions comings from the vision. You believe it when you see it."

We walked inside and Bella handed me my daughter.

"My little Cynthia Sapphire Whitlock," I whispered. She smiled at me and projected a vision to me. I was holding her as she sat on my lap and we listened to Edward and Rosalie play the piano. I could feel what she felt in the vision, awe and happiness. The vision faded.

"Wow," I gasped.

"I told you had to see it to believe it," Jasper told me.

"She amazing and she's ours."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	3. Jayden

AN: A couple of returns. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Jayden

(Alice-POV)

About three months later, Rosalie was a mother as well. She also had a daughter, Jayden Vera McCarty. Esme was so happy to be a grandmother again. Cynthia and Jayden were half-vampires like Renesmee was. Since Jayden and Cynthia were born from two vampire parents, they grew a tad quicker than Renesmee and caught up to her age in no time, then their aging slowed to match Renesmee's pace.

Jayden had blond curly hair that fell to her shoulders and deep blue eyes.

Cynthia, Jasper and I were sister out on the back porch. Jasper and I were watching Cynthia crawl around. We heard a twig snap.

Jasper's head snapped up and in two seconds flat I had Cynthia in my arms and our family was at our side.

"Come out, we won't hurt you," Carlisle told the stranger. They stepped into the light and I recognized them.

It was my son, Pierce. I was raped in my human life and later gave birth to a son.

"Pierce," I whispered.

"Mom," he greeted me. He hugged me.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"When I touched the bracelet that you left behind, I saw you through visions and tracked you down," he replied before turning to Jasper, "You must be Jasper."

"Nice to meet you," Jasper greeted him.

"You too. Now who's this little cutie?"

"This is Cynthia, your half sister," I told my son, "And this is the Cullen family, Rosalie, Emmett, Jayden, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Carlisle and Esme."

"Nice to meet you all," Pierce greeted them, before turning to me, "Would I be able to...stay here and be part of the family?"

"Absolutely," I replied.

"Okay, well, I have a surprise for Rosalie or at least my friend does. He joined me in my search for you. Now he's an ex-member of the Volturi guard, but he's a decent person as Rosalie probably knows. Alright you can come out now," Pierce called toward the shadows.

A man stepped out and Rosalie handed Jayden to Emmett and ran o hug the man.

"Oh my God! Jackson, my one and only older brother. I missed you so much," Rosalie told him.

"I missed you too Rosie," he told her. We now had two new members and life was great.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	4. The Letter and the Plan

AN: A twist in the tale. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

The Letter and the Plan

(Rosalie-POV)

I was so pleased to have my older brother back, but my good mood was crushed when I read the letter we received in the mail today.

I ran inside and screamed for Carlisle and everyone else. Everyone was in the main in a second.

"What's wrong Rose?" Emmett asked.

I handed him the letter. He read it and passed it to Edward, who passed it to Jasper, then Alice then Jackson, then Pierce, then Esme, then Bella and finally Carlisle.

The note read:

_My dearest Cullens,_

_I have heard about your discovery. Vampires being able to have children is a miracle. Carlisle my friend, you are a genius. _

_Now, I must ask you to send your research to Italy. Also I know you've used Alice and Rosalie as guinea pigs so I must ask you to send them and their daughters to Italy as well._

_If we do not find Rosalie, Jayden, Alice, Cynthia and the research on our front porch in Italy in three days, we will come to Forks and we will kill every last one of you._

_-Aro_

Carlisle was speechless.

"Carlisle, say something," I told him.

"I don't know what to say," he told us, "but I do know that Aro will never get his hands on the research because if he did chaos would emerge. Not to mention that he will treat Rosalie, Alice, Cynthia and Jayden like lab rats."

"So what do we do?" Alice asked.

"We fight for Cynthia and Jayden," Emmett announced.

"How? We can't take on the Volturi by ourselves," Bella replied.

"We can call up our friends. There are covens all over the world who want to stop the Volturi once and for all," Edward told us.

"I have an idea, but I don't think any of you will like it," Jasper told us.

"Tell us Jasper," Esme told him.

"We should get some of the Southern vampires in on this. If anyone wants the Volturi dead it's them," Jasper told us.

"You're going to call Maria?" I asked, clearly shocked. The rest of us were stunned as well.

"I will because I'll do anything to protect my daughter, even if it means teaming up with one of the vampires that I hate the most," Jasper told us, "plus the Southerners will give us an edge and an advantage."

"It'll also give the Volturi another reason to kill us," I protested.

"Rosalie this is about your daughter as much as it is about mine. I don't like the Southerners any more than you do, but we need all the help we can get," Jasper told me.

* * *

><p>(Alice-POV)<p>

So we made a list of all the vampires we knew. Everyone put down a name of one of the covens around the world. One by one the covens began arriving.

Jasper called Maria. I sat next to him and had a hand on his arm for moral support.

Maria picked up on the second ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello Maria, its Jasper Whitlock," Jasper greeted her.

_"Jasper my goodness it's been a while. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"_

"I need your help. Come to Forks, Washington and look for the big white house, that's where I'll meet you and do bring your army, if you have one still and please get them to refrain from feeding on the people of Forks."

_"I'll do my best to keep them under control. See you tomorrow Jasper."_

He hung up.

"Esme we may have a problem!" Jasper called.

Esme was at our side in moments.

"What is it Jasper?" she asked.

"The Southerners are very different and don't get along well amongst themselves. So, we need to keep them away from each other as long as they're here," Jasper replied.

"What do you suggest Jasper?"

"I suggest we build lots of large wooden huts and place them in clusters in the woods. It'll keep the Southerners away from each other and everyone else."

"Well, what about everyone else?" Rosalie asked as she came downstairs, "The Southerners aren't the only covens to worry about."

"The Denalis can use our cottage," Bella suggested as she came up from the basement, "Edward, Nessie and I will stay here."

"Okay so that the Denalis and Southerners sorted. What about everyone else?" Rosalie asked again.

"Just make more wooden huts," Emmett told them, "And place them away from the Southerners' area."

"Well, I best get started on the blueprints," Esme told us as she headed downstairs. Within a day we had a tiny town of giant wooden huts in the forest.

The covens began to arrive. The Denali coven arrived first and Bella and Edward showed them to the cottage.

The doorbell was ringing none stop. It rang again and with Cynthia in my arms I opened the door and found none other than Peter and Charlotte.

"Peter, Charlotte," I hugged each one of them with my free arm.

Jasper appeared.

"Good to see you, Peter, Charlotte," Jasper greeted them, "Meet our daughter Cynthia."

"Aww, she's the cutest little thing I've ever seen," Charlotte squealed.

"Listen Peter, I need your help and yours too Charlotte. We need to have nightly training sessions out in the woods. Some of us need it more than others," Jasper looked at Pierce.

"What happened?" I asked.

"When we went out to spar earlier, Jackson took him down so easily. I don't want to worry you Ali, but right now Pierce is our weakest link," Jasper replied, I looked at him with fear, "Don't worry, we'll try our best to help Pierce."

* * *

><p>(Jasper-POV)<p>

Peter, Charlotte, Jackson, Pierce and I went out to spar.

"Hey Jazz, I'm sparring with Pierce again, aren't I?" Jackson asked.

"That's right Jackson," I replied.

Peter, Charlotte and I watched as Jackson took him down in two seconds flat.

"I can see why you're worried Jasper," Peter told me. I nodded at him.

"Pierce, come here," I called my step-son.

He walked over to me.

"What is it...Dad?" he asked.

"You need to use your visions to your advantage," I told him.

"You know I need something of my target to be able to see anything. The only reason I was able to find Mom was because of the bracelet she left behind."

I was silent.

"I'm not fit to fight am I?" Pierce asked.

"No you're not," I replied, "This could be one fight no one walks away from."

"Jasper, don't think like that," Charlotte told me.

"Charlotte, this isn't about the Cullen family discovering a way for vampires to have children. This is about the Volturi over stepping their authority. Aro sent us a letter yesterday and he told us that if he didn't find Carlisle's research, Rose, Ali, Cindy, and Jade on his front porch in Italy the day after tomorrow, he'd come here and kill us all."

Charlotte was about to speak, but Peter cut her off, "Charlotte give it a rest. Things are too grim right now and if gets worse, Jasper could lose the two people that have made his world complete."

Bella found us, "Jasper, Jackson, Pierce, we need you back at the house, some unexpected Southerners have arrived."

We all ran back to the house and sure enough we found two of the Southern vampires surrounded by a small army of newborns. I didn't know them.

"You must be Jasper," the man greeted me.

"I am and this is my family, who I am sure you already met," I replied, "Who are you?"

"I'm Vance and this is Grace," the man replied.

"We've heard of you. You were the youngest Major in all of Texas," Grace replied.

I froze. "Who are you?" I asked Grace, "The only people that know that about me are my family."

"I'm part of your family. Jasper, I'm your cousin Grace Whitlock," Grace told me.

I hugged her. When we pulled apart I led them to a cluster of wooden huts.

"Now, please refrain from feeding in this town, we can lend you some cars if you need to hunt. I hope you don't mind, but we have more Southerners coming," I told them.

"Thank you and we don't mind at all," Grace told me.

"Alright everyone in the hut," Vance told their small army.

"If you need anything please call the main house," I told them as I gestured to the phone in the hut. They nodded and I left and headed back to the main house.

The European nomads arrived all at once. There were the gem sisters as they were referred to so often, Opal and Pearl and shockingly they were traveling with Delia. Delia, the vampire that tried to break Alice and me up by kidnapping Alice and having her raped and almost killed by Collin, who I killed. Delia then used her gift in an attempt to make me lust for her. She could make any male lust for her. It was no wonder why she was so hated in our world.

"Look Jasper, I'm not here to mess with your life, I'm here to help you protect your daughter. I'm just going to stay out of your way," Delia told me.

I didn't say a word, I just walked away.

I headed into the main room and found Edward talking to his long lost sister Violet. Emmett stood nearby talking to his younger brother Wyatt.

I found Alice, with Cynthia in her arms, talking to her friends in the coven from New York, Cornelia, Terrance, Celia, and Camille. Julian had turned Delia and taken her in, but she turned out to be a cold hearted (for lack of a better word) bitch. So, Terrance and Cornelia disowned Delia.

Delia walked into the room and found her parents.

"Keep away from us Delia," Cornelia warned her.

"You are no longer part of this family," Terrance replied.

The members of the New York coven were vegetarian vampires like us.

My family and I already had quite the army and Maria wasn't even here yet. I only hoped it would be enough to stop the Volturi.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	5. Maria

AN: The arrival of Maria. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Maria

(Bella-POV)

Esme and I had been in charge of keeping all of our guests comfortable.

The main house phone rang. I answered it and after a few minutes hung up.

"Edward!" I called.

"Yes dear?" he asked.

"How are we doing for cars? The Irish coven needs to hunt."

"Well they could use the Volvo, it's the only car not being used."

"Perfect," I replied.

There was a knock on the door and I opened it.

"Hello I was told to meet Jasper Whitlock here, is he here?" a petit brunette woman asked.

"You must be Maria, yes he's here," I replied before calling Jasper.

I left Jasper to deal with her.

* * *

><p>(Jasper-POV)<p>

"Was that the mate of yours that I heard about?" Maria asked.

"No that was my sister in law, Bella" I replied simply, "You'll meet Alice soon enough, now firstly I thank you for coming."

"It's no trouble Jasper. I'm pleased to help you. I've changed over the past few years. I no longer have an army. So, I brought my Southern friends instead." She gestured to the men and women behind her.

I took her to her cluster of huts and left her and her coven there.

I headed back to the main house and found Alice on the couch and she had Cynthia in her arms.

Her eyes glazed over ad she froze. Cynthia whimpered. She projected a vision to me. My heart broke. My little girl had to see a bonfire being built by the cloaked ones. She heard our screams and pleas. They killed us right in front of her. The vision ended with Aro taking Cynthia away and laughing in triumph.

"Daddy!" Cynthia called. I was so shocked. Then she went to her first sentence, "Daddy, don't let them hurt our family."

I took her in my arms.

"Hey, it'll be okay baby girl," I whispered.

"I love you Daddy," she told me.

"I love you too Cindy," I told her. Her head rested on my shoulder. She felt calm and relaxed in my embrace. I didn't know if it was because of my gift or because she was so close to me.

"Alice, please tell me you have good news," I told my wife.

"I'm afraid not Jasper. If my vision was anything like Cindy's, which I think it was, we're all going to fail and Cindy will be taken by Aro," Alice replied, "They'll be here tomorrow at the break of dawn."

"So this is it then, we fight till the death," I announced in my Southern accent.

* * *

><p>AN: PLease review. Please.<p> 


	6. Powering Up

AN: Steaminess, if that's a word. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Powering Up

(Jackson-POV)

I was out hunting with Delia. It seemed like she needed someone to talk to.

We finished eating and sat down on a rock together.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For...?" I asked.

"For spending time with me and talking to me when no one else would. You really are a nice guy Jackson." She kissed me and I was stunned when she pulled away, I wanted to kiss her. I did so and we started to make out. I pulled away and whispered, "How do I know you're not using your gift to manipulate me?"

"Trust me, if I did use my gift you'd be feeling like ditching your family for me and do you?" she asked.

"No."

"What I feel for you is genuine love and I know you feel the same way about me."

I kissed her again.

* * *

><p>(Esme-POV)<p>

I watched as Carlisle addressed every vampire that had come to help us. He was giving a speech. He talked about how Aro's friendship was dead to him. Edward talked about how Aro was out of line again as he'd tried to kill Renesmee for being different. Jackson talked about the dark hearts that most of the guard had thanks to Aro and Caius.

Aro was so dangerous; he'd killed his own sister so that Marcus wouldn't leave the guard. That thought horrified me. It was clear that Aro had no love in his heart. The Volturi didn't have words like love and family in their vast vocabulary. I doubt they even knew what those words meant. As much as I hated killing people, Aro and his entire guard had to die and we would be the one to watch them burn to ashes.

Jackson held Delia close. I was worried about him, but earlier he had told us that he loved Delia and she wasn't manipulating him as he still felt loyal to us. Jasper stepped in and began rallying everyone. We headed to the clearing.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter will be the fight. Please review. Please.<p> 


	7. The Fight

AN: The fight. Disclaimer is obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

The Fight

(Alice-POV)

Bella, Rosalie and I had arranged for Cynthia, Jayden and Renesmee to remain on the reservation until the fight was over. Pierce was going to sit out and stay with the girls as I didn't want him to get hurt. Besides if we all died at least the girls would have someone to raise them.

They came in a line of black. We were massively outnumbered, but Jasper had reminded us that numbers didn't mean a thing, skill mattered more.

Bella kept us shielded, but the question was would she be able to fight and defend herself. She'd practiced, but this was the true test.

The Volturi stopped half-way across the field.

"Carlisle my friend," Aro called.

"You are no longer my friend Aro," Carlisle hissed. Bella, Rosalie and I gasped. Emmett and Jackson's jaws dropped. Edward, Pierce and Jasper looked shocked. Esme held his hand tightly. "Our friendship died when you threatened my first born granddaughter," Carlisle went on, "Now you return and threaten not only my other two granddaughters, daughters and the rest of my family."

"I'm sorry to hear that Carlisle. Now, where is the research? Where are my two little Volturi members?"

"The research is hidden in a safe place where you will never find it. As for my other two granddaughters, you'll never lay your eyes on them."

"Well then, I suppose you leave me no other choice. ATTACK!"

Aro's guard attacked us with everything they had. We had already built a bonfire and our side began to kill off the Volturi guards.

I saw Bella rip Jane to pieces and toss her head into the fire. Chelsea died next.

We let Marcus go, after all he didn't seem so bad and wasn't any part of this. Chelsea had been controlling him and when she died her control over Marcus broke.

Aro and Caius managed to escape, but we would deal with that another day. I called Pierce and told him to ring the girls over.

Pierce arrived seconds later carrying Renesmee and Jayden in his arms and Cynthia was on his back.

"Mommy!" each one of the girls called as they reached for us.

"Help me," Pierce pleaded in a whisper.

I smiled at my son. I took Cynthia from him.

"Oh Cindy," I held her close and Jasper wrapped his arms around both of us.

I looked around and found Edward, Bella and Renesmee and Emmett, Rosalie and Jayden in similar positions.

"Listen Jasper," Grace began as she walked over to us, "Life as a Southerner doesn't suit me and Vance just finished disposing of our newborns so, I was wondering if I could stay here with you?"

"Of course you can," Jasper replied. I later found out that Wyatt, Violet, Delia and Grace were staying with us.

Our family just kept getting bigger and bigger.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter is the last chapter before I start writing a sequel. Please review. Please.<p> 


	8. Epilogue: Back to Normal

AN: Final chapter. Disclaimer os obvious and it's obvious who I own. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Epilogue: Back to Normal

(Alice-POV)

One by one, our allies left, but promised to return if we ever needed them. The Southerners left first. The Denalis left next. Carmen kissed Cynthia, Jayden and Renesmee's cheeks and bade us goodbye before leaving with her coven. Then, the Gem sisters, Opal and Pearl left.

"It was wonderful to see you again," Opal told me as she hugged me.

"We enjoyed the time we had with your family, especially little Cynthia," Pearl finished her sister's thought. They tended to finish each other's thoughts.

The final coven left and the family all sat down and watched Cynthia, Jayden and Renesmee play on the floor. Life was perfect again.

* * *

><p>AN: The sequel will be called Dawn to Dusk. Please review. Please.<p> 


End file.
